


Unexplainable Desire

by Katzzzyyy91



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, The Addams Family (Movies - Sonnenfeld)
Genre: Break Up, Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engagement, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Hurts So Good, I Don't Even Know, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, Minor Violence, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katzzzyyy91/pseuds/Katzzzyyy91
Summary: Morticia Frump has an arranged marriage since she was a little girl, her sister Ophelia thinks she has met the love of her life and plans to marry him. But what happens when Morticia finds her own true love only to find out he can't be hers, does she indulge into her desires or leaves him be.
Relationships: Gomez Addams/Morticia Addams, Gomez Addams/Ophelia Frump, Gomez Addams/Original Character(s), Morticia Addams/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know where to begin........ I guess by saying this was an idea that popped into my head ( I know, how cliche) but I just started writing and well here we are :) This is my first fit, I am so nervous about it but excited at the same time.... Anyway I'll stop talking now...
> 
> Enjoy

The day was sunny and warm, it was absolutely dreadful. Why must people do so many activities with this type of weather? Ophelia was outside skipping around the garden and making a bouquet of flowers for her bedroom. Morticia was in her dark room, as usual, peacefully reading a comedy; Dracula. Hester and George Frump were in the study enjoying a peaceful afternoon. Morticia enjoyed her alone time, mostly because she got to be in her own head. Even though her sister and her were as different as day and night they still loved and tolerated each other.

‘’Oh sister, aren’t these flowers beautiful’’ squealed Ophelia as she barged into her sisters room. Morticia looked up from her book and saw that she was holding a big bouquet with daisies. 

‘’What is it with you and daisies Ophelia?’’ asked Morticia with a slight grimace.

‘’They’re just so lovely, how can you not love them’’ smiled Ophelia as she petted the bright petals.

‘’Because i have different tastes when it comes to flowers’’ she responded as she looked at her vase filled with stems with thorns.

‘’Ugh you’re so weird’’ said Ophelia and skipped over to her room. 

She rolled her eyes and continued to read her book. Her bedroom had dark purple walls, a black chandelier hanged from the ceiling, candles surrounded the room, her queen sized four poster bed was in the middle with black silk sheets and soft black pillows, on the left of the room she had five bookshelves for her spell books and classics. She loved her bedroom, mostly because it was a mirror of her and that was the only room she was able to decorate to her liking. And mostly because everyone knew not to disturb her, they learned their lesson after awhile, Morticia made sure of that, but her sister still had trouble knocking or just coming in in general. 

‘’Girls, dinner’s ready’’ Mrs.Frump yelled from the foyer.

Ophelia rushed to the dining room, while Morticia slowly left her bedroom with her book in hand. She always dreaded dinner, she always just sat there and listened to her parents conversate with Ophelia, and listen about her sister’s recent fling, while Morticia just sat there eating her food and quietly reading a book for entertainment.

‘’What are we having, I’m starving’’ asked Ophelia as she took her seat. ‘’Your favorite, pasta carbonara’’ said her mother. ‘’Oh thats delicious’’ squealed Ophelia. ‘’You’d think we could eat something other than your favorite dishes everyday’’ mumbled Morticia into her book. ‘’Morticia eat, you’re looking thin’’ said her mother as she took a sip of wine. ‘’And put your book away, it’s rude darling’’ added her father. ‘’Yes father’’ she sighed and looked at her plate. ‘’So Ophelia, what’s going with you dear?’’ asked her mother. ‘’Oh nothing much, you know the usual, actually father i wanted to ask, is there something wrong with my credit card? It got declined yesterday when i went shopping with Adalaine and Myra. it was embarrassing’’ pouted Ophelia. Morticia rolled her eyes at her sister’s annoying problems. That was all her sister did, go out with her friends, shop and date. Hester looked at her husband with worry. George just looked down and rubbed his temple. ‘’I will fix it tomorrow don’t worry sweetheart’’ he said and gave her sister an empathetic smile. 

‘’George what are we going to do’’ asked Hester as she was pacing the room.

‘’I don’t know, the bank won’t give us another loan and…..we might lose the house’’ he sighed as he downed his whiskey.

‘’Oh, I can't believe this, when did this happen to us, we were fine’’ sobbed Hester as she sat down in the white leather armchair.

‘’We’ll figure it out, there has to be some way’’

‘’What other way George, this has been happening for months, and we’re just going in circles’’ she chided.

‘’I mean, we could potentially merge families….right now’’ mumbled George.

‘’So soon?’’ cried Hester.

‘’Its worth a shot, I can’t find another solution’’ he countered, ‘’ Morticia has been going out with Stefan, for about two years, you know they are bound to get married sometime. Of course we’d agree she’d have to marry when she was a bit older. But this has been the plan since they were kids; to merge our family with the Warrens’’ he countered. Even though it pained him to do it a bit, he knew it was necessary.

‘’Doesn’t that seem a bit barbaric to do to our girl’’ 

‘’It won’t be the worst thing in the world, they’re not complete strangers, they’re dating , but it seems like it might be the only one we have left. For now let’s just see what happens, let’s go to bed it’s late’’ he said as he got up and started walking towards the door.

‘’Go ahead, i’ll be up in a minute’’ said Hester. 

  
  
  


She honestly didn’t know what to think about marrying her youngest daughter, but maybe it was like Goerge said maybe it wouldn't be so bad, it was just marriage after all. You got used to it, it wasn’t meant to be perfect, usually it was just a compromise. She stood up from her chair and walked over to the large white bookcase. She opened the cabinet on the bottom that was filled with old books and photo albums. She sat on the floor and opened the family album. She opened to see a picture of when they took a trip to Costa Rica last summer. Everyone was smiling except for Morticia. Hester understood her sometimes and sometimes she didn’t. She couldn’t believe how much Morticia resembled her, the long black hair, dark brown eyes with an icy stare, her pale pallor, even in some personality traits. Hester tried to do everything right in her life; get married, have kids, make a home, live in society's norms. She knew how society deceived people who were different, and she didn’t want her daughters to suffer because of that, so she tried her best to drive them along the right path. She was able to achieve it with one daughter but not the other. She put the album away but a dusty long book caught her eye; her old high school yearbook. 

She let out a scoff of how old that thing must be. She opened it and saw a picture of her class. She was standing next to her best friend; Desmelda. She hadn't talked to her in years, that last she heard she had gotten married to a wealthy guy, ‘something’ Addams if she remembered correctly, and moved into the old grand mansion not too far away from the city. Maybe she ought to get reacquainted with her again, she thought. She and Desmelda used to be inseparable but life got in the way of their friendship. They both got married and started their own life. She made new friends over the years, but Desmelda was different. They had a special bond, and now that she thought about it, it might be nice to see her again. Tomorrow she shall invite her over for tea and perhaps start their friendship again.

  
  


How she hated mornings, the sun rays, the birds chirping, ugh those blasted birds definitely did not respect the meaning of sleep. Mortica covered her face with her pillow hoping it could drown out the sound, and for a moment it did until another annoying noise passed by. ‘’Morticia! Breakfast is ready’’ yelled Ophelia. She groaned and slowly sat up. She couldn’t go back to sleep even if she wanted to, her mother would come up and start knocking down her door at any minute anyway. She walked over to her closet and picked out a black long sleeve knee length dress, grabbed some sheer stockings and her heeled black booties. She took a shower, did her usual makeup, got dressed, and made her way downstairs. Everyone was already eating when she walked into the dinning room.

* * *

‘’Took you long enough’’ mumbled Ophelia.

‘’It wouldn’t of mattered, because you would’ve eaten without me regardless’’ she replied as she took her seat. Esme the house maid came in and placed her bowl of oatmeal with fruit in front of her along with her black coffee. ‘’Thank you Esme’’ she gave her a small smile and took a sip of her coffee.

‘’Did you sleep well’’ asked Hester as she looked at her.

‘’You could say that’’ Morticia replied.

‘’Are you doing anything today’’ her mother asked.

‘’ i’ll probably go for a walk since it’s starting to get gloomy and then i'm going to see Gabrielle’’ she replied.

‘’Alright, just don’t be back so late’’ said Hester, she stood up from the table and made her way out of the room, cup of coffee in hand.

‘’I must go too, I'm meeting Myra at the spa’’ Ophelia got up from her chair, kissed her father goodbye and made for the door.

  
  


‘’Father i would like to speak with you about something.’’ Morticia moved a chair over, closer to her father. ‘’What about’’ he deadpanned. ‘’Well, as you know i just graduated, and i would like to speak with you about going back to France to study’’. Morticia usually spent her holidays in France with her grandmother; Mary Frump. She loved spending time with her grandmother, she was the one person who she felt really understood her. She indulged her into her witchcraft studies. Her grandmother was a very powerful witch and led her own coven, and was so proud when her darling granddaughter showed signs of being a witch when she was little. Morticia’s plans was to graduate high school with honors, move to France with her grandmother so she can tutor her and teach her, her ways. Her grandmother told her that when she reached a certain age sher was going to teach all the dark forces and magics there were, so that one day Morticia would lead the coven in her Grandmother's name when she would pass. 

‘’You really plan on going’’ he asked. George knew her daughter was a witch as well as his wife, but Morticia was more outspoken about it.

‘’You know i’ve wanted to do that since i was a little girl’’ she said.

‘’I’m assuming you’re going to ask me about the money’’ he said glaring at her. 

‘’Yes’’ 

‘’I don’t know my dear, but i’ll figure it out’’ he gave her a small smile and made his way to his study. 

Morticia felt like she would need her own place when she would move to France, not that she would mind living with her grandmother, but Morticia was her own independent person and she liked her space. She also needed money to buy new and advanced spellbooks and, herbs and ingredients. She collected herself, grabbed her bag and coat, and made her way to the park. She loved the fall although it wasn’t cloudy and cold everyday, unfortunately. She decided to walk since it would be faster than driving, and being stuck in traffic. She was staring at the red leafed trees, and feeling the wind through her hair, when she felt someone’s presence behind her.

‘’BOO’’ a brunette yelled.

‘’Nice try, gabby. You know i can’t get scared’’ Morticia mused.

‘’I’ll never understand that’’ she lifted her hair and stared at the back of her friend's head.

‘’What the hell are you doing?’’ Morticia asked, confused.

‘’I'm just looking if you have eyes in the back of your head’’ Gabrielle responded with a chuckle.

Morticia rolled her eyes and spun around to look at her. Gabrielle had short brown hair with blue eyes. Her skin was a perfect tan, and was a lot shorter than Morticia. Morticia had met Gabrielle in high school, they were both at the top of their class and shared a love for animals and traveling. ‘’So how's the sanctuary’’ asked Morticia as she started walking.

‘’Oh Tish, it's wonderful. I love being an intern there, all the precious animals are so cute. Last week there was a baby alligator brought who was hurt, and my team and I nurtured it.’’ Gabrielle responded.

‘’Poor thing, well at least it’s safe now.’ said she said.

‘’So what’s up with you, did you ask your dad for the money’’ asked Gabrielle taking a seat on a bench in front of the zoo.

‘’Kind of, he practically dismissed what i said’’ she said taking a seat next to Gabrielle.

‘’I mean i’m sure he’ll say yes, you deserve it after all. You graduated valedictorian, took two years off to study and prepare yourself for the big admission test to go to France with your Grandmother and besides you never do anything bad’’ she said giving Morticia a weird look.

‘’What do you mean by that’’ she responded glaring at her.

‘’Well im just saying, all throughout high school you never did anything bad, like get drunk, or go to parties, or even date....until now’’Gabrielle countered. 

‘’Well first of all i did have fun, because i had you to thank for dragging me to a few parties our senior year’’ Gabrielle mouthed a ‘your welcome’, ‘’i don’t get drunk it’s not classy, and no i didn’t date because no of those stupid boys made it worth my time, and you know that Stefan and I have known each other forever, and decided it might not be a bad idea to date’’ Morticia said sheepishly.

‘’You are right about high school boys though, that's why I always spent my time near NYU’’ Gabrielle said smirking. ‘’I know, and you guys really do make the perfect couple’’ 

‘’You know there’s no such thing as a perfect couple’’ Morticia said.

* * *

Hester looked through her phone book looking for Desmeld’s phone number. She found it and hesitantly dialed.

‘’Hello’’ a deep voice answered

‘’Hi i’m looking for Mrs.Addams’’

‘’One moment please’’ 

‘’Hello, this is Desmelda’’ the woman answered

‘’Desmelda?, it’s Hester, Hester Frump’’ she said slowly

‘’Oh, Hester darling, how nice to hear from you again. How have you been?’’ she greeted happily

‘’Oh Desmelda, i’m glad you answered, im good how have you been?’’ she sighed

‘’I’ve been great, wow, how long has it been?’’ she laughed

‘’Too long’’ she chuckled, ‘’ i called you in hopes of you accepting a lunch invitation tomorrow, it’s been so long since we’ve seen each other, it would be nice to see you again’’

‘’Oh, that would be great’’

Hester gave her address and spent an hour catching up on little things. It was crazy how comfortable she felt talking to her again, almost as if no time had passed. The two were inseparable, she wondered what had happened to them. Hester changed a lot after high school. She used to be very adventurous , and outgoing. She could be herself around Desmelda, they were both witches and they embraced their weirdness, without caring what people would say about them. It all changed when she graduated, she had met George her first year at college. He was a senior while she was a freshman. They began as friends and later started dating. She did love him and he loved her. But even though he loved her, he couldn’t help but question her a lot. Making little comments about her likings and shifting uncomfortable whenever she would mention witchcraft. She didn’t want to lose him, so she renounced her magics, and if she was being honest with herself; she renounced her true self. After two years they got married and had Ophelia. Hester dropped out of college and became a stay at home mom, while George got started with his business investments. Hester didn’t mind herself now, she got used to being the way she is now, but everytime she looked at her youngest daughter, she felt sadness, to see that she was once that beautiful young witch. She shook her head and walked over to the kitchen to go over the menu for tomorrow with the cooking staff.

* * *

  
  
Desmelda was surprised to hear from Hester, she hadn't heard much from her since she had her first child, and then she later heard she had another. Time went by quite quickly when you had to live in a household with three boys. Although she loved her boys and husband dearly, but boy can they turn her hair gray. But the one who caused her blood pressure to go through the roof was her youngest son; Gomez. He was quite a character, jolly, upbeat, carless free spirit. But perhaps he was a bit too careless, always going out with his friends and cousins to clubs and parties, going from woman to woman, not taking his work quite seriously (but she has her husband to thank for that). She wanted grandkids while she was still alive and by far he seemed like his only hope since Fester, her oldest son, was terribly shy around girls. In fact she doesn’t think he’s ever even talked to one, let alone date one. 

‘’Who was it’’ asked the patriarch of the house.

‘’My old high school friend, Hester Frump. She invited me over for lunch tomorrow ‘’ she replied.

‘’Oh well that's great, it’s nice to get reacquainted with old friends’’ he smiled.

‘’Have you seen Gomez, he didn’t come down for breakfast’’

‘’Ah, i sent him to a meeting in the city. He decided to buy that octopus farm, well now he’s going to respond to it’’ he smirked.

‘’I blame you Horencio, for that’’ she glared at him with amusement. 

‘’Hey its not-’’ he was about to defend himself when they heard noises coming from the foyer.

Horencio opened the door from the study and Desmelda peeked through it, to see a blonde girl picking stuff up from her bag that she dropped. It didn’t take long for Desmelda to figure out who she was. Of course Gomez left her there on her own. 

‘’Let me help you’’ offered Desmelda as she squatted to help her put her things back in her bag.

‘’Oh thank you, Mrs.Addams’’ the girl was slightly embarrassed to have caused ruckus, when all she wanted to do was leave.

‘’Do need Lurch to take you home’’ 

‘’Oh uh, its fine, i can call a cab’’ she replied

‘’Nonsense, the least we can do is make sure you get home safely. Whats your name?’’ the woman asked.

‘’Ashley’’ she responded sheepishly

‘’Ah Lurch there you are’’ he was walking from the conservatory with a watering can in hand ‘’Could you take Miss Ashley home’’ 

‘’Yes Mrs.Addams’’ he groaned

‘’Here i’ll take that’’ Desmelda took the watering can from his hands so he can go start the car.

‘’Um, could you just tell Gomez that i’ll be at club on Sunday, and thank you for the ride’’ the girl said before bolting the door. 

She waited until she was out of earshot before turning to her husband.

‘’I am so sick and tired of him doing this almost everyday, bringing in girl after girl. I think it’s time he took responsibility and settled down with someone, in his early twenties was alright I guess, but he's twenty-eight now, this can’t go on forever’’ she said frustrated. 

‘’I agree with you darling, but he’s a stubborn Castillian, like us Addams men’’ he proudly said

‘’Not a trait i’m very fond of’’ she said sardonically. ‘’I’ll speak with him, hopefully get through that hard head of his.’’ she stood quiet for a second thinking. 

‘’What is it?’’ he asked

‘’Hester has two daughters, the oldest one is closer to his age. Perhaps we can set them up and they hit it off, i’ll insinuate the idea to Hester tomorrow, and see if she agrees’’ Desmelda said thoughtfully.

‘’Oh they’ll hit it off, but the problem is, is that he stays with her ’’ he mused.

‘’You’re right, well lets just pray it all works out’’

  
  


  
  



	2. Chapter 2

‘’So what are you going to do when you leave for Paris, have you told Stefan?’’ asked Gabrielle

‘’No i haven’t…...I don’t know how’’ Morticia confessed.

‘’Well better sooner than later’’

‘’Yes i know, i just haven’t found the right time, or haven’t found the right words’’

‘’He’ll understand, he knows how important witchcraft is to you’’ Gabrielle said emphatically

‘’I hope he does, it means a lot to me, but so does he and i don’t want to hurt him’’ 

‘’But you al-’’ Gabrielle was interrupted by yelling and screaming from the zoo. 

‘’DON’T LET HIM GET AWAY’’ yelled a man. 

Gabrielle was startled, while Morticia was smirking at the sight of chaos and people distressed. People started running out of the zoo screaming, yelling and clutching onto their children. Guards and zookeepers were running after something but they couldn’t see what it was. 

‘’What’s happening’’ Gabrielle said with panic

‘’Im not sure, but it must of been an amazing disaster’’ Morticia smiled.

A small lion cub ran out through the doors with panic in his eyes, . Apparently there had been some cubs brought in but the little guy escaped somehow, someone yelled a lion got away and people panicked thinking a grown lion had escaped; but alas it was just a cub.

‘’Tish look’’ Gabrielle exclaimed, ‘’its a baby cub’’.

Morticia took off her coat without thinking and approached the cub, picked up and wrapped her coat around him and took him in his arms. 

‘’TISH, you can't just pick up a lion cub, it could bite you’’ Gabrielle shrieked

‘’Excuse me ladies, were looking for a lion cub. He escaped from his cage. Did you happen to see if he went through the doors’’ asked one of the zookeepers as he approached them.

‘’Uh we, uh, um i haven’t, um’’ stuttered Gabrielle looking incredibly nervous. She was fidgeting with her hands and kept looking at Morticia.

Gabrielle was a lot of things, a good liar, she was not.

‘’No we haven’t we just got here’’ interjected Morticia. She was holding the cub like a baby and prayed he would stay still…...and not bite her.

‘’Oh ok, sorry for the inconvenience. Have a nice day’’ said the zookeeper and left.

Gabrielle walked slowly forward to see he was completely gone and that there was no one else.

‘’WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING, that-that’s,you’re- Tish you have a cub in your arms for god sakes'’cried Gabrielle. 

Morticia looked down and the cub was staring at her with big hazel eyes. It was noticeable he was frightened. Of course they frightened the poor creature, people chasing him with catch poles, yelling at him. She felt him shake slightly and grabbed him tighter. 

‘’He’s scared, poor creature’’ Morticia cooed. 

‘’What are we going to do now’’ Gabrielle has seen Morticia do a lot of crazy things, eat bat wings, do magic spells, throw knives at people that annoyed her. But she never imagined she would kidnap a cub.

‘’Simple, i’ll take him home’’ Morticia said like if she was reading out from her herbology book.

‘’Are you out of your mind, what are your parents going to say, those zookeepers’’ she pointed to the gates, ‘’are gong to be looking for him, it’s going to be viral news that a cub escaped the freaking zoo’’

‘’So, look at him he’s precious’’

Gabrielle exhaled loudly knowing Morticia wasn’t going to give him up. 

* * *

‘’So you’re just going to hide him in your room forever’’ Gabrielle said sarcastically as she lied down on Morticia's bed.

‘’Not forever, maybe my parents will accept him, after all, my father loves animals and my mother had a cat once’’ she shrugged

‘’A cat is a cat, a lion is a freaking lion’’

‘’Will you calm down, everything is going to be just fine, right Kitty’’ she put him down and watched him slowly walk around the room. She sat on the floor and watched his reaction. He seemed to be somewhat…..amazed. He turned back around,walked towards Morticia and pounced on her knocking her down, and licked her face. 

‘’Ew Tish, you don’t know where he’s been’’

‘’You literally work at a sanctuary’’ she deadpanned

‘’Yeah, but i've never had an experience with a lion and i don’t let the other animals lick me, in the face……….its unsanitary’’ 

* * *

Gomez Addams had an interesting outlook on life. To him it was a game and didn’t care if he died that moment, he didn’t have any regrets and couldn’t wait to see what death had in store for him. But he also relished every moment. He thought things couldn’t get better, he had the funnest jobs, defending psychopaths, and wasting money on businesses. He partied when he wanted to, had girls when he wanted, go on vacation when he wanted, blow up trains when he wanted, everything was perfect. He couldn’t imagine another way to live his life, a careless, free, no responsibilities. 

‘’How was the meeting’’ asked Horencio

‘’It went great, funded ten-thousand more, couldn’t of gone better’’

‘’Well i’m glad, next week the stockbrokers from Vermont are coming i’m going to need you and-’’ he was interrupted by his wife who stormed into the study. By the expression on her face he thought it might be best to give them as much space as possible.

‘’There you are, the biggest womanizer in town’’ she chided.

‘’Good luck’’ his father patted him on the back and scurried out of the room.

‘’Hello to you mama, may i say you look lovely today’’ Gomez said embracing her.

‘’Don’t you use your charms to get out of this. You can’t keep leaving your one-night stands here, and leaving me to deal with them’’ she chided

‘’You don’t have to deal with them, they know where the front door is’’ he jested

‘’Don’t be cute with me Gomez Addams. Don’t you think you should settle down with someone, have a family. Someone needs to carry on the Addams legacy, and by the looks of it not many of your cousins are going to do that either……..or your brother’’ she mused

‘’What’s the big deal, when i find someone, it’ll happen’’ 

He highly doubted that was going to happen

His mother exhaled, she had heard that excuse more times than she can even count. She thought he deserved to have someone special by his side, someone whom he can share memories, laughter with; like her and her husband. To have a marriage; to have a companion. But he was just addicted to the lifestyle that he was wrapped in. she knew that family meant everything to him yet he just didn’t want one of his own.

‘’Gomez, i love you, you know that. I just want what’s best for you. I just think you deserve better, that’s all.’’ she said with a sad smile.

‘’I know mama, i know. But it’ll be fine, don’t worry. I can handle my poisons, literally’’ Gomez smirked.

‘’I know you can’’ 

* * *

The next day she decided to stay in her room all day tending to Kitty. Thanks to Gabrielle she gave her a book about lion cubs, to make him as comfortable as possible. She was debating as to how she should tell her parents about Kitty. What if she can’t keep him? What she has to give him up? Kitty stayed next to her the entire time and snuggled up to her at night when she went to sleep, she was completely enamored with him. He was calm and affectionate how could she not love him. She still panicked at the thought of letting him go, she just thanked that her mother was going to be at lunch with an old friend, Ophelia was spending the day outdoors in the pool, and her father went to work. 

Hester and Desmelda had lunch in the gazebo in the backyard, talking and laughing, catching up on old times. Desmelda didn’t know exactly how to bring up the idea of her son and Hester daughter meeting. She didn’t know if Hester knew about Gomez’s reputation, she prayed she didn’t because it would be plain embarrassing. Of course she wouldn’t want her daughter dating a cad like him, but there was always hope. 

‘’You know i had completely forgot about that’’ Hester laughed

‘’That cheerleader deserved it, she looked way better as a frog if you ask me’’ Desmelda said as she sipped her tea

‘’That’s true. So tell me about your sons’’ Hester asked

‘’Well i have two, Fester and Gomez. Gomez is around Ophelia's age, he’s a few years older than her’’ 

‘’Oh how nice, you know, they ought to meet. Who knows, maybe they’ll even hit it off.’’ she smirked

Well, she didn’t even have to bring it up, Hester did that all by herself. Desmelda was quite relieved if she was being honest. She knew Gomez would never pass up the chance of meeting a girl, but if he knew this was a the daughter of one of her dearest friends, he wouldn’t do his usual routine maybe he’ll give her a chance. Hell what was she even saying, it should be Ophelia who should give her son a chance she wouldn’t blame her if she kicked him to the curve. 

‘’Say why don’t you and your family come over for dinner tomorrow, it’s about time our families met’’ Hester suggested

‘’Thats a wonderful idea, we would be delighted’’

‘’Mrs.Frump, Mr. Warren is here’’ announced Esme

Standing next to Esme was a tall brown haired man. He had grey eyes, and tan skin. 

‘’Oh Stefan dear, it’s good to see you’’ Hester greeted him with a kiss to the cheek

‘’Hello Mrs. Frump,’’ he turned to the long gray haired woman smiling

‘’Oh Stefan this is my old classmate, Desmelda Addams’’ Hester introduced

‘’Hello, Mrs.Addams’’ he greeted 

‘’Hello, Mr.Warren’’ Desmelda greeted

‘’I believe Morticia is in her bedroom’’ said Hester 

‘’Oh, thank you’’ Stefan nodded at both women and walked back inside.

‘’That was Stefan Warren, him and my youngest daughter are dating’’ Hester said as she took a sip of tea

‘’Oh yes, the Warren family, i believe my husband knows his father if i’m not mistaken’’ mused Desmelda

‘’What a small world’’ Hester chuckled, ‘’Well anyway how about tomorrow at seven for dinner?’’

‘’Perfect, we’ll be here’’ 

* * *

‘’Kitty nononono’’ Morticia snatched away one of her leather boots from Kitty’s jaws. ‘’If you keep using my shoes as chew toys i’m going to have to join Ophelia with shopping’’. She grabbed her boots and placed in a high shelf in her closet away from Kitty’s disastrous paws. She was organizing a few things when she heard her a knock on her door.

‘’I’m busy Mother’’ she yelled

‘’Are you too busy for me?’’ asked Stefan

She ran from her closet to the door but not before tripping on one of her books on the floor half eaten. 

‘’Ugh, you’re lucky i have another copy of this’’ she said looking at Kitty who was under her bed. She quickly opened her door and pulled Stefan inside, and quickly locked the door behind her. 

‘’I take it you’re happy to see me’’ he said cheekily

‘’What, no, well yeah, but i have a bigger issue’’ she said shaking her head

‘’What is it? Oh did you hear about yesterday?’’ he asked

‘’About what?’’ she asked with wide eyes 

‘’A lion cub escaped the zoo, they’re looking for it. I do hope they find it, they are menaces and they’re cats.’’ he said with disgust as he lied down on her bed

She stood quiet looking under her bed and was a bit disappointed at his response. She knew that if she told him about Kitty he would make her take him back to the zoo or he would do it himself with the excuse that ‘he just wanted to protect her’. She shook her head and sat on her chair in front of her desk.

‘’Well, i think they are magnificent creatures that are mistreated by people in zoos’’ she argued.

‘’Well someone needs to tame them. Anyway what did you say your issue was’’ he asked. 

She was thinking about what she could say but saw that Kitty wanted to get out from her bed.

‘’Stay!’’ she yelled and stood abruptly.

‘’Well if that’s what you want’’ he stood up to stand in front of her and wrapped his arms around her lithe waist and kissed her neck. 

‘’Um, actually I think i’m sick, and i just want to rest’’ she said gently pushing his chest to untangle herself from his embrace. 

‘’Oh, you should've told me that before i hugged you’’ he said as he took a step back.

‘’Yes well, see you tomorrow?’’ she asked with a small smile

‘’Uh yeah, i hope you feel better?’’ he said confused.

‘’Me too’’ she deadpanned

He gave her a smile and left her room. She cared about Stefan and they have been friends since they were five years old. If she really thought about it her parents almost forced her to be friends with him. Always arranging playdates and inviting him and his father for dinner. She thought they nudged their relationship together because his father knew hers. They stayed friends up until her senior year of high school and he told her he liked her, she liked him too but not as much as he did. She liked that he accepted her for her and didn’t really complain or say much about her witchcraft. When her parents found out, they were happier than she expected for them to be, she thought it was odd but as long as they didn’t bother her too much about it. Having a boyfriend,(ugh she didn’t like that term, it sounds so teenagery) wasn’t as important for her as it was for Ophelia. She liked to focus on her studies and her magics, then maybe when she was older, she could get married and have children. To her having a family was important but not at the moment. She wanted to live her life without huge responsibilities, she liked her freedom and how things were now and she didn’t plan on changing them.

* * *

  
  


‘’Fester old man’’ Gomez greeted walking into the library.

‘’Not now Gomez, i’m studying my exam is next week’’ mumbled Fester

‘’You’ve been studying for hours, a break could do you well. Come join us, Fledge and Baltazhar will be there.’’ 

‘’Yes well, when you want to be a neurosurgeon, you can’t afford to go party with your brother and cousins’’ Fester said without looking up from his books

‘’Very well, well you know where we’ll be in case you want to join us’’ Gomez said as he lit his cigar and walked to grab his blazer from the couch 

Fester had an idea years ago when he was a teenager. Him and Gomez had gotten into a terrible argument and he wanted him to pay. Then he thought he could open his skull and remove his brains. He had to know exactly how to do that without killing him. And boom, he chose his career, to become a neurosurgeon. Later on he fell in love with the profession, so much blood, so many sharp knives and weapons. He thought he had found his passion and it was opening people's brains. This was his last year of medical school, then he would be certified, to open his brothers head, and he couldn’t wait. 

‘’Gomez, Fester there you are I have news’’ announced Desmelda

Both boys stopped what they were doing and paid attention to their mother. 

‘’Tomorrow we’re having dinner with the Frumps. Hester Frump and i go way back and we thought it would be nice to introduce our families’’

‘’I can’t tomorrow i have an engagement’’ said Gomez

‘’Well then you will clear your schedule, because this is very important to me. She has two daughters-’’

‘’Nevermind i’ll be there’’ Gomez smirked at his brother. Fester rolled his eyes at his brothers antics.

‘’Now now Gomez, they are both respectable girls. You will not do what you always do. Ophelia is her oldest and Hester told me she is available but just broke up with her boyfriend. But stay away from the youngest she has a partner and too young for you’’ warned Desmelda

‘’Mama, do you really believe me such a cad?’’ he asked and his mother raised her eyebrow at him, ‘’You wound me, woman’’ he deadpanned.

‘’Im serious Gomez, if you want to get to know Ophelia you will do it properly. She is a nice girl and above all, the daughter of my best friend. And I will not let you humiliate me like that, understood?’’ she walked up to him and glared at him.

‘’Mama i would never-’’ he was about to continue but she gave him that stare that made him want to crawl into a hole and die, ‘’Yes, yes i understand’’ he said looking down, giving up. 

‘’Good. And Fester darling, please don’t throw up, if one of the girls talk to you’’ she said with a small smile.

‘’I’ll try my best’’ he said looking down.

  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it :)


	3. Chapter 3

Stefan didn’t know what to think of his relationship with Morticia. He really did like her more than a friend, but later as they went out she changed a lot. She was more involved in her studies and her witchcraft, she prioritized it over him. When he was in sophomore year of college he found out about his arrangement with her. His father; Victor, had told him about the arrangement when Stefan started to see other women, he got furious with him when he started to cheat on her. Stefan didn’t mind marrying her, she was smart and very beautiful, and he imagined that after they got married, she would finally sleep with him. The lack of sex is what made him look for other women in the first place, but even so he yearned to know what it was like to sleep with her. And not to mention his ego was boosted to know he would be her first and last. He was to propose to her in a few months after the first semester was over. 

‘’Where have you been Stefan, it’s past eleven’’ asked a man.

‘’Out’’ Stefan deadpanned.

‘’Were you with Morticia’’

‘’I was, but apparently she was sick so i went out with some friends’’ he walked over to the bar counter and poured himself a whiskey.

‘’I hope you’re not seeing that other girl again. Morticia could find out and leave your ass, and then what are you going to do? She comes from a good family, I'm only thinking about what’s best for you. You have an advantage so use it!’’ Victor yelled

‘’Yeah i got it, save me that speech...again’’ Stefan said as he downed his whiskey in one go.

‘’Have you slept with her?’’ 

‘’Oh my god dad, no i haven’t, but i'm working on it’’ he said uncomfortable.

‘’You know you need to, that way she’ll get attached to you and then she’ll be able to marry you without much hesitation’’ 

‘’I know, I know’’ he said annoyed.

‘’We don’t want to have to tell her the truth and force her into this agreement, we prefer her think this was natural. Please son for the sake of our family and name. Imagine the Frumps and Warrens merge together, their wealth would be ours.’’ he explained.

  
  


What hurt Stefan’s ego was that he has tried to sleep with her on several occasions, but she never gave in. She told him that she wasn’t ready and that when the time is right it’ll happen. He knew sleeping with her would make things easier for him, but he had to respect her wishes. 

‘’You better get your act together, because the semester ends in December. Your proposal is planned by then, the latest February.’’ Victor’s patience with his son was wearing thin. He was being reckless, he was throwing away a great opportunity. So he told Stefan that he had to marry her in a few months, the agreement he had with George was that they would marry in a few years, but he had other plans.

‘’Our economic situation can’t be that bad that we have to rush things’’ Stefan said bored

Victor walked up to him and smacked him in the head, hard.

‘’What else could be the reason!’’ he yelled as he gestured his hands in the air. ‘’We’re lucky if we survive till March! The more reason you need to do it, now. So you better get your act together.’’ and with those last words he stormed out of the living room.

Out of stress and anger, Stefan grabbed his empty glass and threw it against the wall. He hated being pressured, and his father was not helping. He couldn’t tell him that some part of him didn’t want to marry her, they were just too different, and she was really weird. He just didn’t know if he could put up with all her antics. He knew he had to really think over this marriage.

* * *

Desmelda had a good feeling about the dinner later that day. If everything went right, Gomez could potentially have something with Ophelia. She knew he would have to stop his ‘lifestyle’ at some point, and- oh my god. She entered the foyer from the kitchen to see Gomez walking out a brunette girl to the waiting cab outside. She shook her head in disbelief, and waited until he came back inside.

‘’Gomez, are you kidding me, again?’’ she said through gritted teeth

‘’Mama, you said you didn’t want to deal with them, well there you go. And besides it was the same girl from yesterday’’ he said gesturing to the door with a smile

She could not believe his insolence, he couldn’t even remember that the girl from the day before was blonde

‘’Oh really, well what’s her name?’’ she challenged

‘’It’s, um, it’s, mich- no, lili- no no, that’s not right’’ he squinted his eyes and looked around the room trying to remember. ‘’Megan, her name is Megan…..i’m pretty sure.

‘’The girl from yesterday, her name was Ashley’’ she deadpanned

‘’Oh! Ashley, yes her name is Ashley’’ he said nodding and pointing to the door

‘’Ashley was blonde’’

She couldn’t take it anymore, she would have to take drastic measures if necessary to end this.

* * *

Hester had been a perfectionist since she can remember. She was constantly running around making sure everything was perfect for dinner, organizing the table even though that was the maids’ job, checking the kitchen, opening curtains, it was chaos. She was happy to see the plates and silverware neatly arranged, the flower vases were full and the bar restocked. On top of everything else, her youngest daughter confessed to kidnapping a lion cub. But she did have some good points as to the lion’s well being, and that he would be better off with her. So she decided to accept having him in her house, as long as it stayed outside when dinner took place. She had a talk with Ophelia saying that this dinner might be an opportunity for her to meet someone special, someone worthy who might not break her heart. Granted Ophelia jumped at the occasion, and went clothes shopping for dinner. She had hopes for this dinner, mostly for her daughter, she had suffered enough heartbreaks over the years 

Morticia didn’t like when they had guests over for dinner, she would sit there listening to her parents conversate with the guests and they would talk about things she had no interest in. But this time she was actually interested, she would finally know who lived in that beautiful mansion. Her mother had talked about Desmelda before, how they both got into all kinds of trouble and all the magic they practiced and learned together. Now that was something she was interested in. 

She was in her bedroom getting ready while Kitty was on her bed taking a nap. She was halfway done with her hair when she heard the door open. She wondered what they would be like. They must be very fascinating if they lived in that gloomy mansion. Ophelia would not stop talking about how excited she was to meet Gomez, one of Desmelda’s sons, and how perfect he seemed; handsome, and rich. She rolled her eyes at her sister since that was practically all she cared about in a man.

At some point she threw a knife over Ophelia's head to express her annoyance and plead for to leave her bedroom, when she started saying if she would wear a pink or white dress, that was her breaking point. 

* * *

‘’Desmelda, welcome, please come in’’ Hester greeted.

‘’Oh thank you for inviting us’’ Desmelda said as she gave her a hug and the family walked inside. ‘’This is my husband Horencio, my son Gomez and…’’ she was going to introduce Fester but he was missing. ‘’Gomez go get your brother for god sakes’’ she whispered.

‘’Mrs. Frump it’s a pleasure to meet you’’ Gomez said as he took Hester’s hand. ‘’But if you excuse me i’ll be right back’’ he said as he nodded to his parents and went back to the car.

‘’Hester, Desmelda has told me so much about you, it’s a pleasure ’’ Horencio said as he took her hand and placed a kiss on the back of it.

‘’ My my, aren’t these two quite the charmers’’ Hester chuckled as she looked at Desmelda

‘’Don’t be fooled by their cad like charms’’ Desmelda deadpanned as the maid took her and her husband’s coat.

‘’Fooled you’’ whispered Horencio with a cad smile

Desmelda gave him a glare and pinched his arm.

‘’While dinner is being prepared, why don’t we have drinks in the parlour?’’ suggested Hester

‘’Capital idea!’’ said Horencio

  
  


Gomez knew Fester was nervous about this dinner because there were going to be girls present and most likely try to conversate with him. He spent the entire ride calming Fester down, saying that he was naturally charming and he was going to be fine. He never understood that part of Fester, he was a great character and fun to be around, yet when approached by a girl, he scurry out of a room so fast it almost made his head spin. 

‘’Fester, what the hell are you doing?’’ Gomez scolded as he opened the car door finding his brother trying to hotwire the car. 

‘’I’m not going in there, i’ll make a fool of myself’’ Fester said as he hid his face in his hands.

‘’ Fester old man, for the last time you’ll be fine, trust me’’ 

‘’You wouldn’t understand. You know how to talk to girls, they always love you. You’re so confident and it comes natural. Me, I would rather be at home practicing my surgeries on Lurch, which i would be doing if mother didn’t give him the night off’’ he pouted

‘’Fester, I know you, you are all of those things, but your shyness gets in the way. Why don’t we have a drink, you’ll relax and see that it won’t be so bad. Now come on’’ Gomez extended his hand to him to take, Fester hesitantly took it and was flipped on his back

  
  


Morticia put on a long halter silk black dress to wear tonight. She loved all her long dresses but she used her short dresses for everyday wear. She sat in front of her vanity doing her usual dark makeup, grabbed her pointy stiletto heels, applied one more coat of lipstick and walked towards the sound of laughter. She looked forward to getting acquainted with the guys, afterall their mothers were best friends. Ophelia was more looking forward to seducing the youngest one. She couldn’t believe her sister could want to date someone so soon. She could never potentially date someone she doesn’t even know. 

The walked back inside and were lead by one of the maids to the parlor. They found their parents talking to the Frumps, laughing and having drinks. Fester and Gomez joined them and chatted along with them. Fester was glad it was just them without the girls, because he would make a fool out of himself. No, No, he was going to get over his silly fear today, how bad can it be. He knew very interesting topics to talk about and…...there's no way he can talk to someone like that.

‘’Morticia, dear’’ Hester exclaimed. ‘’This is Morticia, my youngest daughter’’ introduced Hester.

Morticia walked inside the parlor seeing her parents, another couple, a shy bald man, and- the most handsome man she’s ever seen. He was tall with ebony dark slicked hair, wearing a pinstripe suit, and with the most fiery brown eyes, and a very captivating moustache. Something about him made her tremble, they locked eyes, and she couldn’t see anything other than passion and fire. Her mind entered a blur, the only thing she could focus on was him. 

Gomez had seen many beautiful things; art, statues, sceneries, but nothing, absolutely nothing compared to the creature that stood before him. Her long beautiful raven hair, the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen, her glowy alabaster skin, red lips like blood, and the most beautiful body, the way her dress tightly clung to her waist and the most enticing hips, she was a goddess. A strange feeling surged through him, a strange need he had to listen to her voice, to touch her skin, to run his fingers through her dark tresses. 

‘’Morticia, how lovely to meet you, your mother has told us so much about you’’ said Desmelda as she stood up and walked towards her.

‘’Likewise’’ she smiled

‘’I’m Gomez Addams’’ he said abruptly taking her hand and kissing the back of it. He almost groaned at how soft her skin was, and found it very hard to let her go.

‘’I’m Morticia’’ she said softly, shivers shot up her spine when he touched her. All of a sudden she felt very hot, and dizzy.

He let go of her hand and looked at her eyes with desire and lust. He subtly inhaled her intoxicating scent; cyanide and french perfume. 

‘’Ophelia there you are darling!’’ said Hester as she stood up. 

Gomez looked away startled at the sudden sound of heels scurrying near him.

‘’Hi I’m Ophelia’’ she said smiling like her life depended on it, extended her hand

Gomez looked at her with disbelief. There's no way those two were related. She was wearing a light pink dress with a daisy flower crown, and she was blonde with blue eyes. Her and Morticia were as different as sugar and arsenic. He could not believe his mother tried to set him up with her, didn’t she know him but at all?

‘’Hi i’m Gomez’’ he took her hand and placed a quick kiss before turning back to Morticia who was now talking to his mother. 

‘’Dinner is ready’’ announced Esme.

And boy was it going to be a long dinner.

Gomez could barely focus on what Ophelia was babbling about. He was filled with a strange feeling, some people might say jealousy, but he felt rage. There she was the goddess among men, chatting away with his idiot brother. They seemed to be deep in conversation and laughing, god, her laugh he couldn’t get enough of it, but he couldn’t hear what they were talking about since he had Ophelia right next to his ear. Last he paid attention she was telling him something about her ex boyfriend being the biggest pig ever, since he cheated on her with his student. He was tapping his foot with annoyance, and trying to get himself under control. 

Morticia found Fester quite interesting, all his about studying to be a neurosurgeon and being so close to blood and sharp weapons. Truth be told she was aware that he was really shy because he hesitated to sit next to her, kept looking at his lap and scooched his chair the farthest he could away from her. She knew how to ease way in, and it turned out it had worked. She kept feeling Gomez’s gaze upon her and even though she tried not to look directly at him, he still managed to make her shiver. 

‘’Wow that’s incredible, how you attempted to switch someone's brain’’ she said.

‘’Yes well, practice makes perfect’’ he chuckled as he took a sip of wine.

‘’Your family seems very interesting and loving, i mean how your cousin Baltazhar tried to poison his sister, that's sibling love.’’ she said warmly.

‘’Yup, that’s family’’

‘’So what does your brother do?’’ she asked shyly, her cheeks blushing

‘’Oh Gomez, he’s a lawyer and he invests or buys businesses, our father does the same’’ he shared

‘’Oh ok, and your mother?’’ she asked taking a sip of wine

‘’She just stays at home and coaches my cousin on how to run her coven, mama is a witch.’’ he explained

‘’That sounds amazing. Actually if you excuse me for a second i have to check on Kitty, make sure he didn’t cause any chaos.’’ she said as she stood up, she saw that her parents wouldn’t mind her absence since they were deep in conversation with the other couple

‘’Of course’’ Fester said.

…

‘’And then i couldn’t decided on which pair of shoes to buy so I bought both of them, and then when i got home I realized I already had those pairs’’ Ophelia laughed

‘’Wow, that’s crazy’’ he deadpanned and saw Morticia walking away. ‘’Actually would you excuse me for a minute, I'm going for a smoke’’ he said as he quickly got up and followed Morticia towards the door. He never minded smoking when other people were around but he needed a minute alone with her, to hear her voice.

He followed her outside to the backyard, to find her looking for something. She turned to her sides, her hair moving side to side, when she quickly turned around.

‘’Gomez, you startled me’’ she gasped

‘’Sorry, I didn't mean to. I just came outside to smoke’’ he said as he pulled out a cigar from his breast pocket and lit it with his finger.

‘’Oh, well that’s okay’’ she said looking down.

‘’Are you looking for something?’’ he asked. As if on cue Kitty appeared from the bushes with a mouse in between his jaws, leaving it in front of Morticia. 

‘’Oh what do you have there?’’ she said as she picked it up, ‘’Aw thank you Kitty’’ she put the mouse on the table next to her and picked Kitty up in her arms.

Gomez was mesmerized, she had a pet lion. He also couldn’t believe she just picked up a mouse like nothing, most girls would’ve ran for the hills screaming, but yet again she most definitely wasn’t most girls.

‘’You have a pet lion?’’ he asked

‘’Yes’’ she said quietly, she had forgotten she had company and didn’t what he would think of it

‘’Fascinating, wait, is he the cub that went missing not that long ago?’’ he asked with a smile

‘’Um, yes’’ she admitted shyly

‘’He would be better off here, anyway’’ he said as he petted him gently. Kitty seemed to like him so he started wagging his tail which ended up hitting Morticia in the face. She gently put him down and Kitty ran off to the bushes quickly.

‘’Some people would find quite strange to have a lion for a pet’’ she said as she started walking towards the garden

‘’Who would find it strange?’’ he asked following her. She laughed at his remark but soon realized he was serious. ‘’My brother has a pet vulture’’ he said looking at her eyes. 

‘’Oh, how sweet, I love vultures. I just love to hear them sing’’ she said smiling. 

‘’Right! Some people find it quite irritating, i don’t get it’’ he exclaimed

‘’Neither do I, I pity those people’’ she said in a pitiful voice.

That smile, he would do anything to keep her smiling, to make her happy, to hear the sweet sound of her voice and laughter.

‘’So do I, they just don’t know the good things in life-’’ he was about to continue when Morticia tripped on a vine and he reached and caught her.

She wrapped her hands around his neck tightly, and he had his arms tightly around her lithe waist, slowly stood her up again. She didn’t remove her arms and neither did he. They just stared at each other deeply. She was nervous that he could hear her heart racing at a furious pace. She felt her neck and cheeks blush, and looked down. He kept his grip tight around not wanting to let her go. She slowly untangled her arms but that only made his grip tighter. She rested her hands against his broad chest, she could feel his muscles tighten under her touch. She didn’t why or how she felt like this, this, this unexplainable need to kiss him or just stay to stay wrapped in his arms. But she slowly shook herself from muses and snapped back in reality.

‘’Ophelia, you should go back to Ophelia’’ she said as she untangled herself from his grip, almost wincing at the loss of contact, the loss of the warmth of his body.

‘’Morticia-’’ he said as he tried to reach for her hands

‘’They must be asking for us, we should go’’ she started walking towards the house before he said anything.

He sighed heavily and but his hands behind his neck. There was definitely something there, he knew she felt it too. He wasn’t crazy, or maybe he was. A rustle in the bushes made him turn, hoping she was coming back to his embrace. But Kitty ran towards him dropping a dead lizard in front of him wagging his tail. He smiled and picked him up. ‘’Thank you, Kitty’’, he said walking towards the house with him in his arms. He had never felt this way about anyone. She was captivating in every way he could imagine. Dare he say, he was in love.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic might be 20-30 chapters, give or take. I plan on updating at least one or twice a week, (I'll do my best lol). Let me know what you guys think in the comments, or what you would like to see, it doesn't matter. Hope you guys enjoyed


	4. Chapter 4

Morticia usually always had her feelings under control. Calming down her temper when she got angry, when getting into an argument she wouldn’t yell, when she felt joy, she would only smile. But for some odd reason, all she wanted to do was run back to Gomez to kiss him. In that moment she was in his arms, nothing else mattered, but him. The closer she got to the house the more she started to come to her senses. Ophelia, he was supposed to connect with her, but if that didn’t work out, would it be so bad if maybe she had something with him? What was she saying, she had someone, Stefan. She couldn’t cheat on Stefan, that wasn’t her. She hated infidelity, loyalty was one of the most important things to her. She wasn’t going to break her morals for some stranger she met a few hours ago. Even if she felt something she couldn’t explain, something exciting and passionate, something she never felt with Stefan. No, no, she had to forget about him and avoid him at all costs.

She slowly opened the glass doors and walked back to the dining room. She passed the parlor to find everyone had gone back for drinks. Ophelia was playing with her hair and drinking wine, while Fester was talking to his father, and her parents were discussing something. She walked towards the bar counter to pour herself a glass of water when Desmelda approached her.

‘’Are you okay, dear, you seem a little tense’’ she said

‘’Oh no, I'm okay just a little tired’’ Morticia smiled, and the woman nodded.

‘’So your mother tells me you’re a witch, I would have guessed without her telling me, your energy and aura is very powerful’’ said Desmelda

‘’Yes’’ she chuckled, ‘’I plan on moving to France with my grandmother, possibly to lead her coven one day, with her guidance of course’’ 

‘’Wow, that certainly is something. Well you know us old witches, we grow old and need to find someone to take over our covens’’ Desmelda chuckled

‘’You lead your own coven?’’ Morticia asked intrigued

‘’Not anymore, unfortunately. But my top witch took it over for me. Actually, my niece teaches young witches with their craft, she makes sure they are prepared to join their covens. Say I have a lot of old family grimoires that could be of use to you, and I would love to chat with you more, why don’t you come over tomorrow?’’

‘’Oh, I wouldn’t want to intrude Mrs.Addams’’ If Morticia was being honest she would’ve jumped at the opportunity and would have said ‘yes’, but that would mean Gomez would be there since it is his house. 

‘’Nonsense, I would love nothing more to help a young witch, the daughter of my best friend no less’’ she exclaimed

‘’Well that would be perfect, I don’t know a better witch, to teach my daughter’’ said Hester walking up to them

‘’Well that settles it then, I expect you tomorrow at two in the afternoon, in fact, why do you and Ophelia come for tea?’’ Desmelda said as she looked at Hester

‘’Oh, we would love to’’ Hester exclaimed

The three girls kept chatting away when Morticia noticed Gomez step back into the room. Ophelia jumped from her chair and pulled him to sit on the couch. She got close to him putting her right elbow on top of his shoulder and playing with his tie. She couldn’t help but feel a little jealous she was so close to him, touching him. She shook her head and focused on what Desmelda was talking about. 

Gomez was in pain, Ophelia was digging her bony elbow into his shoulder, and he wanted nothing more but to talk to Morticia, to be close to her again. And all of a sudden his blood ran cold. What was happening to him? He never acted this way, he never wanted a girl, girls wanted him. He just needed to calm down, he needed a distraction. But Ophelia wasn’t exactly what he had in mind. He just needed to listen to her talk about her gaining her black belt in judo. She wasn’t that bad, but she was just too cheery and liked pink way too much. After half an hour the Addams bid their goodbyes, when Gomez stood up she kissed his cheek and smiled at him, he didn’t know what to do other than smile back and squeeze her hands. The family started to walk back to the car and left. He was glad it was over but somewhat upset he didn’t know when he was going to see  _ her _ again. Again, he was thinking about her, he needed to go see someone who would take his mind off of things and he knew exactly who to go to.

Morticia sat on her bed trying to read her book but her mind kept drifting off to worry. Maybe she was overreacting, he would probably not even be there at the same time. She decided to close her book and put it on her nightstand, she walked over to her balcony and leaned against the railing. She looked over the garden realizing that was where she tripped. The feelings she felt in that moment started to creep back into her stomach and chest. She took a deep breath trying to shake the feeling but they just wouldn’t budge. 

‘’Sister!” yelled Ophelia bursting the balcony doors open. “Can you believe how dreamy and handsome he is” she giggled and stood next to her

“Do you like him?” Morticia asked quietly

“Do I like him? Oh, Morticia I love him, I really think he’s the one. He’s so rich too” she said with a toothy grin

“Beyond that, did you two have anything in common”

“No not really” she pouted while twirling her hair. “But you know what they say, opposites attract”

Morticia stood quiet not knowing what to say. She couldn’t say she was in love with him, she had just met him. Despite what she felt, or what she thought she felt, she didn’t fall in love with him. But she didn’t think Ophelia fell in love with him, she fell in love with his money and attractiveness. Although who can blame her, he was handsome beyond words. 

“I’m so excited for tomorrow, I get to see him again” she squealed. 

Indeed they were. 

* * *

Gomez arrived at a big apartment building in the center of town. He knew his troubles were going to go away when he would pay this person a visit. He walked through the lobby nodding at the receptionists and got into the elevator. He clicked on the highest floor and walked out into the living room. He didn’t know if anyone was home but still walked over to the bar and poured himself a drink.

‘’You know, you’re supposed to knock’’ said a voice.

‘’I would if there was a doorbell, and even so, I’m your cousin, Balthazar ’’ Gomez said while downing his drink.

‘’I called you at the house to invite you to the club, but Lurch said you weren’t there, said you were at some dinner’’ he said fixing his collar.

‘’Yeah, well’’ Gomez sighed, ‘’it was, intense’’.

‘’What happened?’’ asked Balthazar pouring himself a drink

‘’I don’t want to talk about it. I just want to have fun’’ 

‘’Now you’re talking old man. Fledge and Silas should be meeting us there’’ Balthazar said patting his back.

  
  


A few hours later he started to feel light and careless. His other cousins joined them at their favorite club, The Edge. They sat at their usual table accompanied by girls, talking, laughing, and drinking. He knew that when he was with his cousins he always had a good time with them, he liked bonding with them, it reminded him of when they were all kids and always chasing each other with crossbows and knives.

Even with all this commotion, the girls and his cousins, his mind kept drifting away to  _ her _ . How soft her hand was, her dark eyes, her scent, everything. How he wanted to hold her again, just to touch her. 

‘’What’s wrong Gomez’’ asked Kathy

‘’Huh’’ he said, turning to her, ‘’No nothing, everything is fine. How about more drinks’’ he said signaling the waitress.

‘’What’s up with you, that’s like the third time, you zone out’’ Silas whispered in his ear

‘’Nothing, trust me I’m fine’’ Gomez assured

‘’Yeah you seem out of it today’’ said Fledge 

‘’Guys, I’m fine, let’s enjoy the night’’ he said in an annoyed tone.

  
  


The waitress came with a fresh round of drinks, and a few of their friends from the office and business owners joined them. The table booth started to get fuller, and people were starting to get buzzed. Gomez kept drowning drinks to take his mind off of things, well, if he was being honest with himself, to get his mind off of one thing, one specific person. He couldn’t take it anymore, it frustrated him. He looked over at Kathy and nodded to himself. He grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the club. 

  
  


He got home late leaving, Candices, or...whoever she was, apartment. He let out all his frustrations and animalistic urges. He thought it might help but he just felt worse. He felt some sort of guilt; sleeping with someone else made him feel like he was cheating on her. He needed to stop this madness, one way or another. At least tomorrow is another day, maybe his head would be clear by then.

* * *

  
  


The next morning Morticia woke up with odd excitement and a knot in her stomach. Even if the day was gloomy and windy she couldn’t enjoy the weather outside. Kitty was sleeping next to her and patted his tummy. She was excited to see the new grimoires and couldn’t wait to study them and take notes. But on the other hand, she didn’t know what was going to happen if Gomez happened to be there, it felt awkward. She usually wasn’t an awkward person but for some reason, she didn’t want an altercation. She got out of bed and walked over to her mirror; looked at herself, hard, and shook her head. This wasn’t her, she didn’t get nervous or timid when she had to face someone. She would walk in there with her head held high, and pretend as nothing happened. She walked over to her closet and grabbed one of her favorite dresses, it was an off-shoulder black dress, with long bell sleeves. She hopped in the shower, did her makeup flawlessly, got dressed, and strutted downstairs. 

She went to the conservatory to pick fresh henbane for her morning tea. She loved gardening, her grandmother had taught her how to plant her own herbs and plants. She walked over to the kitchen to brew her tea and Ophelia was sitting on the kitchen island. They had agreed to leave at twelve, which gave Morticia enough time to go see Stefan. She thought seeing him would make her feel better, after all,l he was her boyfriend. She got into her car and drove to go see him. Her parents had given her a car when she turned sixteen but didn’t let her drive it until she got her license. Naturally, she failed five times before she got it. She was an amazing driver; a true maniac. She liked her car but she didn’t drive it much because she preferred to walk, but when was in a rush she had to drive. 

Her relationship with Stefan was a bit dull, Morticia would say. Although she didn’t mind it being dull, the relationship was missing something. She never complained about it to him or spoke to him about it because she didn’t want to cause conflicts, but that didn’t mean she didn’t stop feeling like that. She got to the lobby of the building where he lived; lost in thought she didn’t even realize she had bumped into a tall man.

‘’Oh I’m so sorry’’ Morticia said 

‘’Hey, don’t worry about it. I should’ve been more careful’’ he had brown hair and green emerald eyes.

‘’Oh no, I shouldn’t have been looking at the floor’’ she chuckled

‘’Do you, do you live in the building, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you before’’ he asked

‘’Oh no, I’m just visiting someone’’ she said as she shook her head

‘’I’m Balthazar, and you are?’’ he asked seductively

‘’I’m Morticia’’

‘’What a beautiful name, it fits you. Would you like to join me for a cup of coffee’’ he smiled

‘’I’m sorry, I have a boyfriend’’ 

‘’Alright, an innocent cup of coffee’’ he probed

‘’I’m sorry, but no’’ she gave him a sad smile

‘’I understand, well, in case it doesn’t work out, I live on the top floor, and then I’ll be able to take you out for coffee or perhaps dinner’’ he smiled

‘’Sure’’ she said nonchalantly

‘’Well I have to run, but it was a pleasure meeting you, Morticia’’ he said as he took her hand and kissed the back

‘’Mine as well’’ she gently removed her hand and walked towards the elevator.

She shook her head and rolled her eyes at this gentleman’s antics. She was used to flattery, she took a lot of pride when it came to her appearance, she didn’t do it for attention; she did it for herself. Always maintaining her long hair, taking care of her skin, always having her nails well-manicured, dressing immaculately; that was just who she was. Of course, all of that got her a lot of attention; she didn’t mind it, but she can also see right through men like him.

She got out of the elevator and walked down the hall to Stefan’s apartment, she was hoping he would make her stop feeling doubtful about their relationship. She reluctantly knocked on the door and Mr.Warren greeted her. 

“Morticia, what a surprise” greeted Victor 

“Hello Mr.Warren, is Stefan here?” she asked

“Yes; please come in” he moved aside to let her in the apartment.

The apartment was all white, just like her house which she despised. Huge windows were overlooking the city and everything was mildly decorated. She looked to her left and saw Stefan coming down the light wood stairs.

“Hey, I didn’t know you were coming.” he said as he walked up to her.

“I wanted to surprise you” she said, kissing him chastely on the cheek.

“Well it was a great surprise” he said hugging her middle

“Well I have a meeting, I’ll leave you two. Stefan, don't forget about tonight’s dinner. Morticia it was great to see you, you ought to stop by more often, you know you are always welcomed” Victor said as he left.

“So, what’s up” Stefan asked as he led her to the couch

‘’Not much, I just wanted to see you’’ she said as she sat next to him.

‘’Are you feeling better?’’ he asked while waiting for her to respond but saw she was confused by his question. ‘’You know because you weren’t feeling well’’.

‘’Oh, right. Yes, I feel much better, it was just a cold’’ she said tucking her legs under her.

‘’That’s good’’ he said leaning in and kissed her.

Morticia knew Stefan wanted to sleep with her, and she did too, but there was something that told her not to. Call it women's intuition, or just the fact that she was a witch with a bad feeling. Her grandmother had told her when a witch had a bad feeling more often than not, the witch was right; and to always, always trust what your gut tells you. Most of the time she avoided them being completely alone so things won’t go further. She knew that he was annoyed by that deep down even if he didn’t show it, and that did make her feel somewhat bad,  _ but _ she also was going to do it on her own time, not his.

  
  


‘’I have to be somewhere in an hour’’ she said between kisses

‘’That's enough time’’ he moved his lips and kissed her neck

She gasped softly at the sudden change, her mind started drifting off to his actions. He grabbed her hips tightly and pulled her towards him. The action reminded her of when Gomez grabbed her tightly in the garden. She closed her eyes and remembered his warmth, his fingers digging into her hips, and how he looked at her with such desire. She imagined him going in for a kiss, a long passionate kiss, his hand going through her hair, his other hand gripping her waist tightly against his broad chest. His hands fumbling with the hem of her dress touching her skin and gripping it tightly, and then she realized it wasn’t just her imagination, it was actually happening.

She opened her eyes and realized it was Stefan who was gripping her thighs. Her eyes widened when she heard keys jingling trying to open the door. She pushed Stefan away and pulled her dress down and took a deep breath. She was so thankful that Victor came back to grab his briefcase. She didn’t know what had gotten into her, thinking about Gomez like that. The only reason she came to see Stefan was to get her mind off of Gomez and enjoy her time with her  _ boyfriend _ . There was tension in the room after Victor left and she didn’t know what to do. Her cheeks were bright red, and her blood ran cold. The only thing that was heard was the traffic out on the street. She stood up and walked over to the kitchen to grab some water.

‘’I should probably go, I have that thing I told you about’’ she said as she grabbed her purse.

‘’Hey,’’ he walked up to her and took her hands, ‘’Don’t let  _ this _ change things, when you’re ready, it’ll happen. I won’t like you any less, if you don’t.’’ he smiled warmly at her.

That made her feel so much better, she didn’t want him to pressure her or become bitter with her if she didn’t.

‘’It won’t change things. But thank you for understanding’’ she reached and kissed his lips softly. ‘’I’ll call you’’ she smiled at him and left his apartment.

  
  


* * *

‘’What's the matter with you, you look dreadful’’ remarked Fester as he sat in front of his brother.

‘’Nothing, I just didn’t sleep well last night, the torture was quite fun’’ Gomez dismissed as he lit his cigar.

‘’I wouldn’t of either if I had gotten home at five in the morning’’ Fester widened his eyes while reading his book

‘’I was meaning to ask you, what were you and Morticia talking about last night. I thought you were too shy to even look in the same direction of a girl’’ 

‘’I was at first, but she was really easy to talk to. We just talked about each other, you know she is very different from other girls she’s rather normal compared to them’’ Fester looked up from his book to see Gomez quite intrigued in what he had to say about her, staring at him without blinking, anxiously tapping his foot, and puffing his cigar.

‘’And…’’ Gomez gestured with his hand

‘’Why don’t you tell me about Ophelia, mama is really rooting for you two’’ Fester said as he closed his book and watched his brother.

Gomez visibly made a noise of disapproval and his posture slumped against the couch.

‘’I mean she’s, what’s the word, energetic’’ he said as he nodded to himself; finding that was the correct word to describe her.

‘’She seems to really like you’’ Fester said smirking.

‘’Yes well, what woman doesn't?’’ Gomez said, giving him a cad smile.

‘’You know, I think mama is right. You should give her a chance, how bad can it be? This might be good for you too, you know.’’ 

Gomez slid slightly down from his seat pouting like a five year old child. Fester shook his head affectionately at his little brother's tantrums. Fester wasn’t one to talk when it came to settling down with someone. Fester didn’t have much luck with girls, he was the aloof, humorous brother, while Gomez was the charmer and lady killer; acquitted. 

“Well at least you’ll be able to bond with her more’’ Fester said as he reopened his book

‘’What do you mean?’’ Gomez felt his body tense

“Mama invited the girls over for tea, she wanted to give Morticia some grimoires and called Cassia to come; so Morticia can meet her. So I guess you’ll be spending more time with Ophelia” Fester pressed his lips together for a smile.

He was going to see  _ her _ again. Morticia was going to be in his house, chatting away with his cousin. What was he going to say to her? Would things be awkward between them? He came to his senses and decided to ignore that. Everything was going to be fine, he wasn’t going to let that little, heated, interaction they had the night let it be weird and awkward for them.

‘’Gomez?’’ Fester asked

Gomez shook his head and stood up.

‘’I think that’s great, it’ll be nice to see them again’’ 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you think :)


	5. Chapter 5

Morticia didn’t know what to expect when they got to the mansion, but she most certainly wasn’t disappointed. The first thing she noticed was the beautiful cemetery on the side of the house which sparked her interest. She had seen many hellish, and rotting things but nothing compared to the interior of the mansion. When they entered the foyer it was dusty and covered with cobwebs, it was a dream. All the Victorian spooky paintings that covered the walls, and not to mention the live polar bear rug that almost got a bite of Ophelia’s heel. They were led to the library by Lurch; the family butler. The dark mahogany shelves were up to the ceiling filled with books and the fireplace in the middle of the room, she also happened to notice swords and knives around the walls, which gave the room a lovely touch. Ophelia on the other hand had a different opinion. She complained about the house being so dusty it was giving her allergies, which Morticia thought was absolutely ridiculous considering she wore flower crowns with actual daisies. She said the house could use a bit of color and sunlight, let’s just say they both had very different opinions.

“I’m so glad you girls are here, I can't tell you how long it took me to find these grimoires’’ Desmelda chuckled.

“Your house is lovely, absolutely hellish’’ Morticia said as she took a sip of tea. 

“Why thank you Morticia, most people find it absolutely terrifying’’ Desmelda smiled

“I’ll say’’ mumbled Ophelia quietly.

Morticia was sitting on the couch facing the door with Ophelia, while her mother and Desmelda were on the other. Ophelia was scrunching her nose when she brought her tea cup up to her mouth, she wasn’t used to henbane tea; no matter how many times Morticia replaced it with her sweet vanilla coffee. 

“Gomez, there you are; you were in the playroom for hours’’ Desmelda said looking

behind her.

Morticia looked up, and there he was standing in the doorway with a cigar dangling from his mouth. She instantly felt her stomach flutter, and heart beat out of her chest. Even with his dark circles, he looked attractive. She felt slightly weird, seeing him in person after her little altercation with Stefan; but she tried her best to ignore that. She felt his eyes staring right through her, which caused her neck and cheeks to blush. Not used to the feeling, she immediately looked down at her teacup.

* * *

Gomez had spent the last few hours in the playroom blowing up his trains, if he was being honest with himself he was trying to calm himself down before facing the storm. He decided to just casually walk in there maybe for a few minutes, but then he thought ‘a few more won’t hurt’; when he was actually trying to spend as much time in there, blowing up his trains as much as possible trying to avoid the walking seductress. Fester had left a few hours ago, he had mentioned something about assisting his professor in a demonstration surgery. He really needed him to be there, to use him as an excuse to be away from Morticia, but of all days his selfish brother had to be out. He finally got it out of his system; so he decided to walk into the library. He had his head held high, cigar freshly lit, he opened the door and all his confidence came crumbling down in an instant. There she was, looking more beautiful than ever. Her dress showed off her silky tender neck, and shallow collarbones. Her pale long legs were exposed; all of a sudden his fingers were twitching with the need to hold her again. He didn’t for much longer this could go on. The amount of power this woman had over him was absolutely maddening. 

He saw that when he entered the room she looked away from his eyes, almost as if she was embarrassed; the action made him sad because all he wanted to do is lose himself in her dark orbs. 

“Sorry I was, ahem, distracted’’ he said clearing his throat. “Mrs. Frump’’ he said as he walked up to her and greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.

“Gomez, it’s lovely to see you again’’ Hester said with a smile.

“Ophelia’’ he nodded towards her and she smiled ear to ear.

She got up from her seat and shamelessly threw her arms around his neck kissing his cheek, leaving a mark of pink lipstick. 

Morticia felt like a knife had gone through her stomach and heart. It was almost as if she did it on purpose in front of her, but yet again how could she possibly know that  _ that _ , would cause her jealousy.

Gomez was taken aback by Ophelia’s sudden display of affection. He saw Morticia look away to the window on the right side of the room. He almost saw sadness in her facial expressions and her posture became stiff. He was somewhat angry at Ophelia for giving pretenses, especially for doing that in front of Morticia.

“Morticia’’ he smiled and bowed his head. She looked up towards him, lips slightly parted.

“Hello Gomez’’ she said quietly.

“Gomez, why don’t you and Ophelia take a walk in the cemetery? I bet she’ll find it quite interesting’’ suggested Desmelda. Hester and desmelda were smiling from ear to ear seeing that those two were getting along very well

“What a great idea’’ Ophelia took Gomez’s arm in hers and dragged them both outside. 

  
  


Morticia was slightly jealous because she wanted to see it from the very beginning, and Ophelia had said that she had never seen such a terrible and creepy thing in her life. Ophelia didn’t even like deadly, ghoulish things. But mostly she was jealous that Ophelia was the one getting to spend time with him alone, and get to talk to him and hear about him; what he likes and doesn’t like, just, things about him. But knowing her sister she was probably only going to talk about herself and failed past relationships.

“So, Morticia, here are the grimoires I told you about’’ Desmelda grabbed two large, old books with the spines worn out. Morticia leaned forward and took them from her hands.

“Oh thank you so much Desmelda. This really means a lot’’ she smiled warmly at the older woman.

“I really hope you two don’t mind, but I called over my niece: Cassia. She’s the one I told you about, that teaches witchcraft.’’ 

“Oh of course not, it’ll be lovely to meet her’’ said Hester taking a very small sip of tea.

….

Fifteen minutes later, all three women were startled by the sound of screeching tires in the driveway. Morticia looked out the window to see a black car out front and a woman figure walk out. She started running towards the doors with what seemed like shopping bags in hand. 

“Oh that must be Cassia’’ announced Desmelda.

  
  


“Hey Lurch, are you getting taller? I’m guessing you’ve been on the rack lately’’ said a voice chuckling.

Desmelda changed her facial expression into confusion almost as if she had heard the voice correctly. Soon after, the clatter of high heels echoed throughout the house and inched closer every second.

An average height girl with green eyes, fair skin, and light ginger hair appeared through the doorway. She was holding what seemed like a hundred shopping bags and a black briefcase. She was wearing a black silk crop top with black suit trousers and black laced heel boots. Her makeup was light but her lips were dark red.

Morticia did not expect for Cassia to look like that. According to Desmelda, she was the oldest cousin out of everyone. By the looks of it the person standing there seemed younger than her. She honestly didn’t know what she looked like or even thought about it; but this, was not it.

“Celia. I didn’t know you were coming’’ Desmelda stood up from her seat and walked up to her greeting her with a hug.

“To be fair I didn't either’’ the girl responded scrunching her face to the side and dropping everything she had in her hands. “But in the morning-’’ she was interrupted by the slam of the door. Ophelia and Gomez entered the room; Ophelia was smiling while Gomez was covered in leaves and dirt.

“Gomez, what happened?’’ asked Desmelda 

“Ophelia taught me judo’’ he said looking at Ophelia with a slightly annoyed expression; brushing off the dirt on him. Ophelia giggled and clutched tighter to his arm. 

He looked towards Celia and widened his eyes. “Celia!’’ he exclaimed. He rushed over to her and hugged her small figure. 

Morticia didn’t know who she was, she wasn’t Cassia, ‘so then who was she?’, she thought. Was she Gomez’s girlfriend? Is that why Desmelda was so surprised when she arrived? She started to feel disappointment surge through her at the thought that he had someone.

“Hey Gomez’’ she said as she hugged him back. She wrapped her arm around his neck and Gomez let her go.

“Celia’’ he choked out and grabbed her arm.

’’Boy, do I have a bone to pick with you’’ she smiled, choking him harder.

He tapped her arm and she let him go. 

“Anyway, hi, I’m Celia’’ she said extending her arm to Ophelia. While Gomez was rubbing his neck.

“I’m Ophelia’’ she said as she took her hand.

“Celia, this Hester and Morticia Frump’’ Desmelda said as she guided her to the two women sitting on the couch.

“Hi’’ said Celia, shaking Morticia and Hester’s hands. 

“So my dear, what brings you by? Your sister is supposed to be coming’’ said Desmelda leading her to the armchair by the couch.

“She was going to be here, but then she said something about Maine and some foreigners? “ she said squinting her eyes, not sure that was the word she had heard.

“Sovereigns’’ corrected Desmelda shaking her head.

“Yes’’ she pointed to Desmelda, “That, that's what she said. Anyway since she was busy, she sent the next best thing’’ Celia smiled.

“Your mother.’’ said Desmelda hopefully.

“No’’ Celia laughed. “Me’’ she pointed to herself, “She sent over some books and papers also’’.

“My darling girl, it’s really nice of you to do that. No offense but, you’re not very, what's the word?’’ Desmelda said in thought.

“Distracted, ditzy” Gomez mumbled under his breath. He wasn’t as sly as he thought earning a glare from his cousin. 

‘’Inexperienced’’ corrected Desmelda 

“Now now, just because I didn’t join those weird people in robes, or join and run a coven, or teach, doesn’t mean I don’t know magic’’ protested Celia

“I guess you’re right, do you know when she’ll be back?’’

“Tomorrow I believe. I was actually planning on staying at her apartment since mine is under construction; I accidentally set my kitchen on fire’’ Celia inhaled sharply, “but since she’s not here, can I stay the night Auntie?’’

“Of course you can, we’ll have Lurch set up the guest room for you, unless you prefer the dungeon?’’ 

“Guest room is fine, the dungeon is too small for all my bags’’ Celia said she looked over to her shopping bags

So this eccentric young girl was Cassia’s sister. Relief went through Morticia, but she was sort of vibrant in a way, much like Gomez, very jovial.

“Well, we’ll leave you two. Hester, I would love to show you the conservatory. Gomez why don’t you show Ophelia the playroom’’ Desmelda suggested as she walked out the door chatting with Hester. 

The last thing Gomez wanted was to spend a second more with Ophelia, she kept flipping him onto the ground, talking about the latest fashion trends, kept throwing herself on him, it was complete agony, and not the kind he enjoyed. He was happy Celia came to the house, he had a special bond with her, but frankly, he didn’t want to face her wrath because he knew exactly what he had done. With that being said, he gladly led Ophelia to the playroom no matter how much he wanted to stay and talk with Morticia or at least be in her presence.

“So, I hear you’re a witch’’ Celia said turning her head towards Morticia

“Yes, and I hear you are one too?’’ she said, a bit confused.

Celia laughed and joined her on the couch she was on. 

“Yeah I am, not as powerful as my sister, but I still have my gift’’ Celia said proudly

“Gift?’’

“Oh yes. You see every Addams woman is born with a gift and in some cases every other guy. My great grandmama was one of the most powerful witches in Spain, she said that any woman born with her blood would have a gift and would also be a witch’’ said Cassia accepting a cup of tea from Thing. “Thank you Thing’’.

Morticia’s eyes widened when a single hand popped from a box on the side table. Thing turned towards her and extended his hand.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Thing’’ she said, accepting his hand, still a bit bewildered.

“Well that’s quite extraordinary, your family is honestly quite interesting everyone seems so prodigious” admitted Morticia

“You could say that’’ Celia chuckled. “My sister sent over these books and guides, she hoped you’ll find good use of those” Celia extended her arm and the briefcase came to her hand in a quick motion.

Celia opened the briefcase and pulled out three books and a file filled with papers. Morticia took the items from her hand and opened one of the books; it was filled with advanced spells she didn’t recognize. They were beyond her knowledge, the more she wanted to read them. She looked over at Celia who was smoking a cigarette, she seemed rather bored.

“Is Ophelia your sister?” asked Celia

“Yes, she is. Most people don’t believe us because we look so different, and are so different’’ replied Morticia closing the book and putting it beside her.

“Honestly I wouldn't have believed it either but something told me you guys were related” Celia shrugged.

“Is Cassia your only sibling?’’

“No, I have an older brother named Balthazar, she's the oldest. Celia responded.

“Wait, Balthazar? He doesn’t happen to live in the penthouse on 61st street does he?” Morticia asked.

“Yes, he does.” Celia tucked her legs under her and rested her arm on the top of the couch to face Morticia. “How do you know him? Oh wait, please don’t tell me you’ve slept with him?’’ she said hopefully.

“Oh no, he just lives in the same building as my boyfriend, we bumped into each other in the lobby” Morticia said resting her hands on her lap.

“Oh, that makes sense. I’m sorry I asked that, it’s just that my brother is kind of a slut. I wasn’t implying you were one too. Most girls know him because of that. In fact, most girls know most of Addams men like that, they’re all cads” Celia said shaking her head pitifully.

“All of them? Even Gomez and Fester?”

Celia scoffed at her question and took a drag of her cigarette.

“Gomez is one of the worst ones, it’s something I hate about him. Most of my friendships have ended because of him. But Fester is way far from that, he’s really shy and sweet, I don’t think he’s ever dated anyone in fact. But I actually heard from my sister who heard it from my mother, who heard it from my Aunt Desmelda, that Gomez was being smitten with someone named Ophelia, your sister. That was quite a shock to hear, but it was good news. He really should settle down with someone, and she seems, nice” Celia hesitated on her last sentence. 

If Celia was being honest, she got an odd energy from Ophelia, the girl seemed….. different. Could she see Gomez with her? Maybe, but not to date in the long term. She knew her cousin too well, if someone was going to grab his attention it needed to be someone who would challenge him and who shares the same interest as him. She read Gomez’s face when she saw him, there was something going on, she would find out soon enough.

Morticia was shocked to hear Celia talk about Gomez like that. But some part of her was expecting that. Of course women chased after him like crazy and of course he chased them, he was charming, handsome, lively. God, she was a fool. He probably looked at her the way he looks at all girls. She wasn’t anything special, just another victim to fall for his charms. A part of her felt sorry for Ophelia, she was going to get her heart brokened, again. But maybe he genuinely liked her, maybe they were actually starting something. Ophelia felt confident enough to just kiss him in front of everyone, that must have meant that they were comfortable. She felt a lump in her throat and rage through her body. How could she be so stupid, why was she feeling like this? She needed to pull herself together, and she needed to do it now because she felt Celia staring at her.

“Are you okay?” asked Celia, inching her face a bit closer to look at her. 

“Yes, I'm okay” Morticia shook her head and collected herself together.

“You're angry that Gomez is with Ophelia.” Celia casually said putting out her cigarette on the glass ashtray on the side table 

“What?’’ Morticia started to internally panic. Did she know? 

“Yes, you’re mad that he could possibly hurt your sister. I don’t blame you, I would be too” Celia gave her a sad smile.

“Well, it definitely worries me. But I trust Ophelia will make the right decision” Morticia wasn’t completely lying but she was mostly angry for another reason.

“You’re right. She seems to really like him, I could see it, maybe things will turn out well. I’m not saying he’s completely horrible, he’s a great guy with some iffy defects. Come on” Celia stood up grabbing her teacup and walking towards the door

“Where?” Morticia slowly stood up and followed Celia

“To show you the house, and that way we can talk more. And we can stop by the kitchen, I'm starving”.

* * *

Ophelia had spent the last few hours with Gomez. She was a bit confused why he didn’t talk much, but she didn’t mind. He was just a great listener. Most guys she met were great listeners now that she thought about it. She usually did all the talking which she liked. During the past few months, she had bad luck when it came to love. Five break-ups in three months, maybe she was cursed, she thought. But after so much pain and despair, she found the perfect man. Gomez was so handsome, and such a gentleman. Not to mention his wealth, if they were to get married it would be hers. All the expensive, pink things she could buy. He was perfect, and there was no way she was going to let him go, she had suffered enough. Even if they didn’t have much or anything in common, it was fine, she could live with that. Ever since she was a little girl she always got what she wanted, and she wanted Gomez Addams.

“So you spend most of your time here?” asked Ophelia fiddling with one of the miniature trees on the train tracks.

‘’Yup’’ Gomez deadpanned smoking a cigar.

“So, what else do you like other than, blowing up stuff and smoking” Ophelia walked around the table towards him.

‘Your sister’ he thought. “Working, I enjoy my job” he slowly started to back his head when she put her hands on his chest.

“I meant for fun” she eyed him weirdly and started to play with his tie.

“Shooting crossbows, playing chess with Thing, zen yogi-” he was about to go on when she went on her tippy toes to try and kiss him. He threw his head a little too back and he ended up falling, bringing Ophelia with him. “I’m a little parched, I'll be back” he gently pushed her off him and sprinted through the door. 

Gomez shuddered as he walked down the hall, he didn’t want to be rude but he also most definitely didn’t want to kiss her. He was used to having girls throw themselves on him, but Ophelia was a bit; let’s just say she wasn’t his type. She was really needy, and a bit self-absorbed. There was nothing wrong with liking yourself, but to a point. Every encounter they’ve had she only talks about herself, and he finds himself daydreaming how he wants to die in the future. He would just say the occasional ‘oh really’, or ‘uh-huh’. Ever since he laid eyes on Morticia, he couldn’t think about another woman, he proved it to himself. He was wondering what Celia and Morticia were talking about, he prayed she didn’t tell her what he did that made her so mad. He would accept the consequences, and the few knives she might throw at him. But at least he would face it later, he walked into the kitchen descending the stairs, and there they were, seated on the table drinking tea, deep in conversation.

  
  


“Oh hey” said Celia.

“Hey” he looked over at Morticia who straightened her posture and had a serious look on her face. Oh no, did Celia tell her?

“Aren’t you supposed to be in the playroom?” asked Celia, grabbing a cracker with larvae.

“I just came for a snack” Gomez walked up to the table grabbing a cracker. “Did you make it?’’ he asked, taking a bite.

“Duh. Where’s Fester I haven’t seen him?” asked Celia, taking a sip of tea.

“I’m not sure” he mumbled looking at Morticia. He blinked quickly before facing Celia. She gave him an odd look and then looked back at her teacup having a mischievous look on her face.

“He had um, he um, he said something about a surgery”. 

“Oh that's right, he had mentioned that last night” said Morticia.

“He did?” asked Gomez

“Yes, he told me that he was studying to get his residency and that today he had a demonstration surgery” Morticia looked at Gomez’s face and he looked slightly irritated.

“Well I’m glad you two got well acquainted,” he said in a phony voice.

Celia looked between the couple, she raised her eyebrows and widened her eyes at what was happening. ‘Now this was odd’ she thought to herself. 

“Well that sounds like Fester, he’s pretty easy to talk to once he warms up to you. He’s always been like that, very friendly. You get it” Cassia looked at Gomez with sass.

Gomez gave Celia an annoyed look and rolled his eyes at her comment.

“Yes I do, unlike some other people who are prate” he gestured his head towards her 

“I do not prate, you moron” said Cassia with indignation.

“I don’t think she’s prate, I think she’s the opposite” Morticia gave her a small smile. 

“Aww thank you, Morticia” Celia said as she stuck her tongue at Gomez.

“Don’t take her side,” Gomez pointed at Celia in a child-like manner; earning a small laugh from Morticia. Gomez smiled fondly, his heart fluttering from the sound.

“Why not” Morticia challenged.

“Because, because” he tapped his foot looking for a response, he bit his lips and widened his eyes. ‘’You literally just met her” he said, gesturing at Celia.

“So, I just met you too” she shrugged. 

“Technically you met me last night” he smiled.

“So, what's your point? I should take your side because I met you first?” she raised her eyebrows.

“Yes?’’ he squinted his eyes in hope for her to say yes.

“Well in that case, no” she smiled. 

“Ha, ha. I'm offended that my own cousin would try to turn someone against me” Celia tsked getting up from her chair. “I forgot my cigarettes upstairs, I’ll be back” she said as she patted her cousin hard on the back.

Gomez waited for Celia to be out of earshot before approaching Morticia.

“She's actually really nice, but never tell her I said that” he said, winking at her.

That small action made Morticia's stomach drop and heart flutter. She laughed gently, “I won’t” she smiled. 

“So what did you think of the books?” asked Gomez sitting on the chair next to her at the end of the table

“They’re just lovely, I can't wait to read them. I’m going to have to get new notebooks to fill up” she chuckled 

Gomez saw her eyes sparkle with excitement, he thought that was the most adorable thing. Knowing she was a witch just made her more enticing in his eyes. He just wanted to know more about her. 

“Witchcraft seems like it’s important to you, do you plan on joining a coven or making your own?” he asked. 

“Well I’m supposed to move to France with my grandmother to be taught; she wants me to take her coven over in the future” as the words left her mouth she realized no man has ever asked her about witchcraft before or even know about it. She was surprised as to how comfortable she was sharing with him, she was usually very conservative. 

“Your family is French?” 

“My mother’s side is” she nodded. “And take it by your accent you’re Hispanic?”

“Castilian to be exact, both my grandparents are from Spain; from Zaragoza. When I was little we went to Spain for vacation, I ended up loving it so much I lived with my grandparents for four years” 

“Ohh, and I'm guessing that’s where you got your accent from?” she smirked. That's one of the things she noticed, his accent. She found it quite attractive. 

“That's exactly right” he smiled. 

They looked at each other for a moment. There were many things that were wanting to be said, but there was silence, their eyes did all the talking for them. Morticia got lost in his eyes full of fire, she felt his gaze penetrate her, rake over her, making her stomach drop. She then remembered Celia’s words and looked away. Again, she let herself be fooled, let herself be lost in him. She fixed her hair and her bracelet came off. Gomez quickly got out of his seat and bent down to get it, kneeling in front of her with one leg forward and one back.

“May I?” he asked, holding it open for her to place her delicate wrist inside it. She was reluctant but complied either way.

He looped it around her porcelain wrist and gently clasped the lock. He grabbed her wrist in his hands, feeling her silky soft skin. His warm hands were warming up her icy fingers, he couldn’t help himself but place a soft kiss on her knuckles. He heard her breath hitch, he wasn’t imagining it. He looked up at her dark orbs and his own body responded for him; he started to lean in and kiss her. 

She saw him stare at her with such lust and passion, a shiver shot through her spine. He was so close to her she could smell his expensive cologne and aftershave. She stared at him intently, her eyes were begging him to get closer to her, to touch her more than just grabbing her wrist. He then looked back at her; his pupils dilated. He leaned in for a kiss, her heart started pounding furiously; letting out a breath she didn’t know she had. His lips were centimeters away from hers when they both jumped at the sound of the kitchen door open. 

Gomez stood up letting her go walking over to the other side of the table. He started rubbing the side of his face with his left hand. Morticia looked down at her empty teacup, trying to even her breathing that was so out of control. Celia, Desmelda, her mother, and sister appeared walking with smiles on their faces. 

“Great news Morticia, you girls are coming for the annual Halloween party on Sunday” Desmelda said smiling.

“Isn’t that exciting” squealed Ophelia eying Gomez across the room who seemed a little tense.

Morticia looked at the group of women, her head was a bit hazy, she wasn’t sure if she had heard Ophelia correctly.

“I’m sorry what did you say?” she asked, exhaling.

“Our Halloween party, you guys are coming” said Celia smiling.

“I think that’s a wonderful idea. It’ll be fun” Gomez interjected looking at Morticia, who looked at him with anger in her eyes.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated :) Hope you guys liked it.
> 
> Follow me on Instagram for updates: katzzygabby91


End file.
